


mimicry

by unsungillumination



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: “Mimikyu,” the Pokedex says cheerfully. “A gust of wind revealed what hides under this Pokemon’s rag to a passing Trainer, who went home and died painfully that very night.”“Ah,” says Goro.Mimikyu makes a smaller screech, sounding at once smug and a little sad.or: the one where goro befriends a mimikyu. pokemon au!





	mimicry

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely defined au. goro with a mimikyu is important to me

   Goro plops his new friend on the kitchen counter and looks on as it shuffles blindly off the edge.

   He catches it when it topples with an ungodly screech. “I’m not that bad, am I?” he asks it, and it keeps screeching, waving shadowy claws at him. “All right. Here, I’ll put you down. Don’t fall off again, okay?” He sits Mimikyu back onto the counter, and this time it only regards him with mild suspicion. The puppet’s head tips back, and one claw snakes out from under the cloth to prop it back up like a hat.

   “Hello,” says Goro.

   _Screech_ , says Mimikyu.

   “It’s very nice to meet you, too.” Goro holds out his hand. Mimikyu’s other claw trails out hesitantly, but only pokes Goro’s hand before retreating quickly back under its costume. “I don’t like touching strangers, either. Are you comfortable?”

   It blinks at him.

   “Oh. I forgot, you like the dark better, don’t you?” Goro clicks off the light, and at once Mimikyu seems to stop shrinking into itself. “How’s that?”

   _Screech_. Perhaps an approving one this time.

   “I’m Goro. I’m your trainer, if you’ll have me. Do you want to stay?”

   Mimikyu seems to evaluate him.

   “I hope we can be friends.”

   Mimikyu doesn’t seem to want to dignify this with a response.

   “You can trust me,” says Goro, not one to give up. “Here. I brought you some food.” He sets a puff on the table. Mimikyu eyes it for a moment before darting forward to envelop it. It’s gone at once. “Were you hungry? I’ll get you more in a moment. Say, if we’re going to be friends, might I see your face?”

   Mimikyu shakes.

   “Come on,” Goro coaxes. “Show me?” He reaches to raise the hem of Mimikyu’s costume, but a small shadowy hand slips out to smack him frantically away. Before he can say anything or even pout, it’s reaching for the Pokedex lying on the side of the counter and prodding it until it’s almost tipped off the side.

   Goro catches it. “Hey. All right, I won’t ask, but you don’t have to break my things –”

   Mimikyu isn’t done, prodding more firmly at the Pokedex in Goro’s hands until it lights up.

   “ _Mimikyu_ ,” it says cheerfully. “ _A gust of wind revealed what hides under this Pokemon’s rag to a passing Trainer, who went home and died painfully that very night._ ”

   “Ah,” says Goro.

   Mimikyu makes a smaller screech, sounding at once smug and a little sad.

   Goro smiles sadly back at it. “I guess you can’t let anyone see you either, huh,” he says softly. Mimikyu’s puppet head tilts again, but it doesn’t right itself this time – just watches Goro with bright, curious eyes. They sit at the counter for a while as the quiet dark catches up to them outside.

 

* * *

 

 

   Mimikyu won’t go into his Pokeball after a few days. After a few more, Goro stops trying.

   “Fine,” he says. “Don’t tell the others. They’ll accuse me of preferential treatment.”

   Chirp-screech. Mimikyu hops onto his shoulder.

   Tiny claws dig into his shirt as they walk. “You’ll leave holes in the fabric.” They dig harder. Goro rolls his eyes and lets them.

 

* * *

 

    “You won’t like it.”

   _Screech_.

   “It’s human food. You’re not going to like it, I promise.”

   _SCREECH._

   Goro sighs.

   “Make it two,” he says to the guy at the sundae shop.

   (Mimikyu takes one bite and recoils at the cold. Goro lectures it for as long as it takes him to finish both, and it flicks a berry at his face.)

 

* * *

 

   Goro gasps when he starts awake to a lump prodding at his shoulder. He glances at the clock. It’s 2AM, and his blankets are moving.

   The lump prods him more insistently, worming its way under his arm.

   “You can’t sleep?” he whispers.

   The lump stalls.

   A shadowy hand tugs back the corner of the blanket, and two bright eyes blink apologetically up at him.

   “It’s okay. You didn’t mean to wake me, right?”

   The puppet shakes.

   “You can stay with me if you want,” says Goro, and Mimikyu draws back in surprise. “Sure. Here.” Goro reaches a sleepy hand out to tuck it closer to his chest. “Don’t curse me, okay? Good night.”

   It screeches as gently as it can (Goro winces anyway) and pats Goro’s hair with one contented claw.

 

* * *

 

   “So this is your new friend,” says Ren, gazing interestedly at the Mimikyu desperately tucking itself behind Goro’s leg.

   Goro nudges it out with his other foot. “Say hi.”

   Ren extends a hand.

   Mimikyu reaches out one timid hand. It transforms into a claw and swipes at Ren’s face. He jerks back just in time, laughing.

   “Hey!” Goro scolds. “What was that for? Apologise!”

   Mimikyu lets out a deafening screech.

   “I guess he doesn’t like me,” Ren says brightly, rubbing his ears. “That’s okay. I like you, little buddy,” he says, leaning down to smile at the Mimikyu. It doesn’t try to attack him again, but continues to eye him suspiciously. “Maybe I’ll win him over one day.”

   “Maybe,” says Goro. “When’s your contest?”

   “An hour. Are you coming?”

   “Any opportunity to watch you parade around like a moron. I wouldn’t miss it.”

   “And getting handsomely rewarded for it,” Ren points out, grinning. “No need to be so bitter about losing, Goro.”

   Goro sniffs. “I’ll get you back next time.”

   “Any opportunity to watch you try and charm my pants off. Wouldn’t miss _that_.” Ren winks at him and waves at Mimikyu. “Catch you later. Bye, Mimikyu. Hey, what’s his name?”

   Goro looks taken aback. “Why?”

   “Just curious. Don’t you name your Pokemon cool words from other languages?”

   “Yes,” says Goro, surprised. “You remember?”

   “Not the names. Just that you do it. So what’s Mimikyu’s name?” Ren looks eager. “’Disguise’ in Xhosa? ‘Hidden’ in Finnish?”

   Goro hesitates.

   “Floof,” he says finally, defeated, and Ren hoots with delight.

   Beside him, Floof snakes out a shadowy arm and slips his little hand into Goro’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks bagel for 'floof'


End file.
